


Gagging

by Owl_Writes



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Writes/pseuds/Owl_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short brojohn smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gagging

Johns throat spasms as Bro, gripping his hair tightly for leverage, slides his cock deep into his throat. His eyes well up and Bro lets out a guttural growl, and possessively runs a finger down Johns cheek. John groans. He swallows, reaches up to Bro’s hips, and tries to pull him in deeper. Bro slides out til just the tip remains, before jerking his hips forward, rougher this time. He curls both hands into John’s hair and wrenches back his head, before beginning to piston his hips faster and rougher. John gags and tears spill, yet he moans in encouragement. His fingers dig deep into Bro’s ass, bruising the flesh, forcing his hips to even greater and stronger speeds. John rubs his thighs together as his cock dribbles, but he is too caught up in Bro to play with himself. 

“Fuck!” Bro groans, tossing his head back as he releases straight down John’s throat. John grabs onto Bro’s arm and tugs him down, and Bro lets his knees give out and sinks to the floor. John crawls over him, presses his lips to Bro’s thin ones, and pushes Bro’s jizz into his own mouth


End file.
